


Katie-locks and the Three Outlaws

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Will You Tolerate This?/Cause and Effect; multi-partner sexual situations, are OoC., except Much and maybe Allan, though the sex is almost implied and not graphic at all. All characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: A R-rated parody of the fairy tale.





	Katie-locks and the Three Outlaws

**Title:** Katie-locks and the Three outlaws  
**Author:** [](http://jagnikjen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jagnikjen.livejournal.com/)**jagnikjen**  
**Word Count:** 1472  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairings:** Kate, Allan, Much, Robin  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Will You Tolerate This?/Cause and Effect; multi-partner sexual situations, though the sex is almost implied and not graphic at all. All characters, except Much and maybe Allan, are OoC.  
**Summary:** A R-rated parody of the fairy tale.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize.

~*~*~

**Katie-locks and the Three Outlaws**

Once upon a time there was a young maid by the name of Katie-locks. Katie-locks lived in a small village with a very _bad_ lord of the manor.

One day the very _bad_ lord caused trouble for the village by trying to take all the men and send them away. Katie-locks wanted to save her dear sweet brother by hiding him in the back of the family's cart. Unfortunately, the very _bad_ lord of the manor caught them and sent her brother away anyhow. Of course, he was only doing what his evil boss, the sheriff of the shire told him to do.

Katie-locks was so saddened by the loss of her brother and could no longer take her mother's anger, she ran away to the forest. The first night was very cold and scary and Katie-locks did not want to stay in the forest any longer. If only that very _bad_ lord of the manor, Master Gisborne were here. He'd know how to keep her warm and her mind off the noises. He'd be able to show her the way back to the village too. Somehow, she'd gotten herself lost and could not find her way back. The next day she wandered around the forest alternately angry at herself and weeping from fright. Her stomach growled something fierce too as she'd already eaten all the food she'd thought to take with her.

Sometime after mid-day, Katie-locks stumbled across some sort of camp. She remembered the story of the good lord of the manor who was sentenced to outlawry because he dared to go against the sheriff of the shire. _This must be his camp_ , she thought as she looked around.

On the table there sat three servings of bread and ale. She took a bite of the first chunk of bread and chewed and chewed and chewed. “This bread is too stale,” she said, tossing the rest to the ground. She tried to pick up the second hunk of bread, but it turned to mush. “This bread is too soggy,” she said with disgust and pushed the trencher away. Then she took a bite of the third serving of bread. The crust was crisp and the inside was dense and still a wee bit warm. “This bread is just perfect,” she said and proceeded to devour the whole chunk.

With her belly now full, Katie-locks started to feel drowsy. She hadn't slept much the previous night because of the noises of the forest and being so cold. So she looked around some more and found three bunks tucked into the back of the camp.

She crawled into the first one and tried to get comfortable, but there were too many blankets. “This bed is too hot,” she said, getting out and slipping into the next one. Settling into it, she felt like she was sinking. “This bed is too soft,” she said, rising once more and moving to the third bunk. She slid under the blankets and relaxed. Warmth stole over her and her eyes drooped shut. “This bed is just right.” She sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Katie-locks' eyes slammed open as she startled awake. Her heart stopped and then pounded within her. Loud guffawing and off-key singing filled the air. _Must be the outlaw owners of the camp_ , she thought. She wasn’t sure what to do.

“Oi, someone's been eating my bread,” said one voice, clearly annoyed.

“Heh—someone didn't want to eat my bread,” said another voice, deep and warm. Katie-locks thought she would enjoy hearing sweet nothings coming from that mouth.

“Hey, someone ate my bread and it’s all gone,” said a third. Katie-locks heard the dismay as she rolled from her little nest. She supposed she ought to make her presence known.

She quickly realized it was no longer day time. The only light came from the fire crackling and snapping in the main living area of the camp. She straightened her gown and her hair the best she could and stepped forward.

There was silence for only a moment when one of the outlaws exclaimed, “Whoa ho, wot have we 'ere?” He was the tallest of the three with a flop of thick medium-brown hair and large blue eyes. She could see how blue they were even in nothing but the flickering orange firelight. She recognized his voice as the first one to complain about his bread being eaten.

“I-it's a g-girl,” said the shortest, heftiest one. He wasn't fat by any means and she could see with a quick glance that he seemed to be the most well-endowed of the lot. Now whether or not he knew how to wield his weapon was another thing entirely. She smiled in speculation and a blush crept across his cheeks.

“Of course, it's a girl, Much, but wot's she doing here?” asked the first outlaw. He bowed extravagantly with a twirl of an arm. “I'm Allan a Dale, by the way. This here's Much and that's Robin Hood.” He pointed first to the well-endowed one and then to the one with nice voice. “You have a name?”

She eyed the good lord- of- the- manor- turned- outlaw. He was the leader, she knew. She thought him quite handsome, too, but arrogant looking, as if he had an inflated sense of himself. Not necessarily a bad thing in the sack. “M'name's Katie-locks. I'm from Locksley Village.”

Robin Hood's brow arched as he thought a moment, then he frowned a bit. “You must have been a wee lass when I left. I don't remember you. And I always remember the... lookers.”

“Well, I'm a woman now, not a girl,” she said with a wink. Katie-locks looked at each of them in turn, sizing them up. They weren’t the type to throw a woman out in the cold and Katie-locks knew she could convince them to allow her to spend the night. “I'd be much obliged for some ale to warm me and a bunk for the night.”

“We don't have any extras,” said Much. “Bunks, that is.” Allan and Robin both chuckled.

“Well, now, I don't mind sharing. Or taking turns. How about you fellas?”

Robin and Allan shared looks of surprise, elation, and disbelief. Much just looked a bit alarmed.

“Well, I don't mind sharin' or taking turns, I'll tell you that right now,” said Allan.

Robin shrugged, eyeing her speculatively. “I'm game.”

“Let's start with some ale, then,” she said. “I'm feeling a wee bit parched.”

Much produced another tankard and filled it with ale. The men retrieved theirs from the table.

Allan held his aloft. “To house guests.”

“To house guests,” Robin and Much repeated. They all clacked their tankards together and drank deeply.

Katie-locks enjoyed the warmth that spread from her belly to her arms and legs.

“So... who's going to show me their bunk first?” Katie-locks asked eventually.

Robin stood. “I will. Let's go.” He held out a hand and led her toward the bunks. His was the one she'd slept in and she hoped his skills were as nice as his bed.

She let him have his way with her and a short time later, he snuggled up to her. “That was nice,” he murmured. _It was good, but it was too fast_ , she thought. As he began to snore softly, she slipped out of his embrace and returned to the fire and the other two outlaws.

“I'm next,” said Allan, taking her by the hand and leading her back into the darkness. He rolled into his bunk and pulled her on top of himself. When Allan had spent himself, he, too, curled around her and was soon fast asleep. She slid from his embrace and tiptoed back to the living area.

The fire burned lower now and Much sat hunched next to it.

“Are you cold?” Katie-locks asked dropping to sit beside him.

“A little.” He nodded.

“I could warm you up,” Katie-locks said. “But to be honest, I tried sleeping in your bed earlier and found it to be too warm.”

He shrugged. “Yeah? Well, we could remove some of the blankets. I suppose with you in the bunk with me, I wouldn't need as many.”

“Shall we then?”

“Let me bank the fire.”

Once he'd done that, the two of them proceeded to the sleeping section. Much pulled two of the blankets from his bed and folded them neatly and set them on a shelf. “Go on then, climb in,” he whispered.

She did as instructed and he followed, tucking himself around her. “Are you comfortable?”

She nodded.

“Are you too warm?”

“No.”

“Well, then, good night, Katie-locks. Sleep well.”

“Aren't we going to... you know...?”

“No. I'm sure you're exhausted from your long day. Sleep now.”

Katie-locks sighed and relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the warm solid body behind her. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought, _A man who puts her needs before his own. That is just right._

**~ Fin ~**

**~*~*~**


End file.
